Spitfire
by WingsxOfxThexRaven
Summary: It’s been ten years since Naraku was defeated, and the InuYasha crew has split up. During those ten years, Shippo hasn’t been seen or heard from. Recently there have been rumors of a demon with red hair that has been searching for someone. Who is this mys


Spitfire

Disclaimer: I own none of the InuYasha characters, Rumiko Takahashi does.

A/N: This is the only Shippo type fan fiction story I've ever made or even thought of making before. In here, I've paired up Kirara (Kilala) with Shippo and she has a human-like appearance. She still has her ears, tail, and markings but she appears human. This is a bit of a side story to my other fan fiction story, 'My Love for You'.

Summary: It's been ten years since Naraku was defeated, and the InuYasha crew has split up. During those ten years, Shippo hasn't been seen or heard from. Recently there have been rumors of a demon with red hair that has been searching for someone. Who is this mysterious stranger? And who is the person they are searching for?

* * *

**Chapter 1**

His red hair, unbound, cascaded in wisps around his broad shoulders and down the sides of his face. He pressed a hand to his head as he sat up, the blankets slipping from his bare chest to pool at his waist.

"It was that dream again," He spoke quietly, his deep voice echoing throughout the small, empty hut he called his home.

He let out a quiet breath, looking over and seeing that the fire he'd made earlier had died down to simmering embers. He took a deep breath as if to clear the fog that had settled in his mind. He dropped his hand down to his side, closing his deep green eyes as he lifted his face to the moonlight filtering through the small window on the wall beside him.

He let out a quiet sigh as he felt the cool moonbeams on his face and at the feeling of his hair cascading down his bare back. He tossed the blankets off of him, the moonlight sliding over the bare skin of his body. (A/N: Yes, he is nekkid XD)

He bent down and reluctantly pulled his pants on before gathering up his shirt and vest in his arms. He tossed a couple of large logs on the glowing embers, watching the wood slowly catch, the flames slowly licking at the dry wood. He sighed again and stood up, debating on weather or not he should stay close to the warmth of the fire and stare into the flickering depths, or bathe in the steamy warmth of the hot springs.

He shook his head to clear it and decided that it's be better to go to the hot springs so he could soak away his tension. He'd always enjoyed the welcoming heat of the hot springs ever since he was a young child traveling along with Kagome and the others. He stepped out of the small hut and looked up into the starry, cloudless night sky, the moon casting a bright light down on the worn and beaten path that lead to the hot springs.

He quickly came to the edge of the hot spring and smiled slightly, setting hi shirt and vest down by the edge before stripping off his pants and climbing into the steamy water. As he sat, his mind wandered back to his dream.

In it he would be sitting in a field of flowers with the wind gently blowing them back and forth, he would then hear a woman laughing happily, calling out his name, the sound of her feet running though the flowers. But then, it would seem like she would simply disappear, her voice silenced and the sound of her footsteps and laughter would stop. Then the sky would turn grey, ugly, and dark and the wind would turn harsh and cold.

Then suddenly, the flowers would turn red and a great rumbling would be heard. With each passing moment, the rumbling would grow louder and louder until it seemed like a great roar in your ears. Than, a great beast would appear, the woman clenched tightly in one of it's hands. He would always try the best he could to save her from the beast, but would always fail to rescue her.

And, just before the great lumbering beast struck him down, he would jerk awake. He did just that, the water splashing around him, his heart pounding in his ears before he realized that he'd fallen asleep. Suddenly, a bush rustled nearby and his already pounding heart kicked up another notch. He stood up, the water rippling around his waist and hips, the steam swirling around him, mixing with something.

The bushes rustled again and he was about to speak when a woman stepped out of the bushes, naked. At the realization that she was indeed naked, his face turned pink, this time not from the heat. Her blonde hair with black striped covered her chest and seemed to elegantly flow down her body and join tow tails of the same color with the same markings. He gulped hard and tried to keep himself from staring at her chest. Instead, he looked up into her face, her pink eyes catching his attention first, then her ears, wondering where she came from and why she was in the forest, naked.

"Mew." Was all she said as she walked over to him, casually falling into the water, surfacing and spouting water playfully before she launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He stumbled back and nearly fell over before he braced a hand on the rocks, trying not to focus on four certain reason; they were both naked, they were alone, her breasts were pressed up against him, and, at that moment, he had no idea of who she was.

He drew her back and held her at arms' length taking in the colorations of her hair, tails, and her eerily familiar pink eyes. Then he felt something inside his mind click in recognition of the strange female. He knew her, he knew her name.

"Kirara." He said, finally cluing in.

* * *

A/N: OMG! I'm so happy that I managed to get chapter 1 finished, considering the rough draft went missing for about a year or so. Also, I forgot to mention that this 'unknown male' right now, has a fox tail and by now I'm pretty sure that you're figured out who he is. I hope you enjoyed this and I know I left you with a cliffie there, but I'm evil like that and it's fun to make readers wait because maybe then they'll review. 


End file.
